In a conventional digital wallet application, the user computing device does not display the art associated with the physical payment account. The art may be a representation of the face of a physical card that is typically associated with the payment instrument, such as a credit card. Some physical cards have art that varies based on the level of the user. For example, a user that has a higher credit level with a credit card may have a “gold” or “platinum” credit card, and the associated physical card can have art associated with the different levels. Physical loyalty cards can have similar levels of art associated with the user status. Other physical cards can have varying card art.
If a digital wallet application attempts to obtain and display an image of the user card, the image may contain personal user information such as the name of the user and the user identification number.
Conventional digital wallet applications do not allow a user to access the payment instrument art during an optical scan of a physical card and then display appropriate art on the user computing device.